20 Reasons Why I Don't Like Momo Hinamori
by LadyDy
Summary: [Traducción-No Autorizada] Razón N 8: No me gusta porque es muy estúpida. ¿Cómo es que ella no se da cuenta de qué yo- ¡Digo Kira! Está enamorado de ella desde que nosotros- ¡Digo ellos! Estaban en la academia? Ugh, siento pena por Izuru, por tener ese tipo de sentimientos hacia alguien tan tonta cómo Hinamori... ¡HitsuHina! ¡Feliz San Valentín, HitsuHinistas! xD


Disclaimer: Los personajes que se mencionan o describen aquí, son todos de Tite Kubo. Y el fic no me pertenece, yo sólo hice la humilde traducción. El lindo fic le pertenece a: **Anime16**

**Original Fic: www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/s/6410579/1/20-Reasons-Why-I-Don-t-Like-Momo-Hinamori**

* * *

**._20 Reasons Why I Don't Like Momo Hinamori**_.

_—Capítulo Único—_

—Autora Original: Anime16—

_Traducción: LadyDy_

* * *

Hmmm... ¿Podría alguien recordarme, por qué yo, Hitsugaya Toushiro, calificado como un genio por sus colegas, estaba haciendo esta mierda tan infantil sobre mi escritorio, en mi oficina, a esta hora del día?

¿Estaré perdiendo la cabeza? Ugh... ¡Oh sí! ¡Ya recordé! Quería convencer a Matsumoto de que yo no, repito, NO estoy enamorado de mi amiga de la infancia, de mi- ¡Quiero decir! De "la" moja camas.

Bueno, y aquí estoy, con un lapicero en mi mano derecha y un papel en la izquierda. Puse el papel sobre la mesa y escribí:

**20 RAZONES POR LAS QUE NO ME GUSTA HINAMORI MOMO**

Muy bien, ésto debería bastar. Ahora comenzaré esto de una buena vez para poder provarle a Matsumoto, que yo nunca amaría a esa moja camas...**  
**

**Razón N° 20: **No me gusta porque es una llorona. Odio cuando llora porque me causa inaguantables dolores. ¿Cómo cuales, preguntas? Bueno, siento algo parecido a una punzada en mi corazón y también siento que mi estomago se revuelve, tal vez yo tenga estreñimiento o algo, pero... ¿Entonces qué es la punzada en mi corazón? Ugh, mejor sigamos... No estoy yendo a ningún lado con esta razón.

**Razón N° 19:** No me gusta porque es muy torpe. Que ella se tropiece cada maldita vez que nos veamos está fuera de mi entendimiento, ¡Y pensar que me llaman genio! *suspiro* Yo siempre termino atrapándola. Y no es como si eso me importara _mucho_, es sólo que estoy frustrado porque yo acabo siendo un cojín para evitar que se lastime cuando caiga.

**Razón N° 18:** No me gusta porque siempre está con Abarai e Izuru. No entiendo por qué ella sigue siendo amiga de esos dos, que son los que siempre les dan sus dolores de cabeza y la molestan. Por si acaso, yo no estoy celoso... Es Matsumoto quien está celosa. Ella siente que la reemplazaron como amiga. Sí, en verdad se siente así. Creánme.

**Razón N° 17:** No me gusta porque es ingenua. A menudo se lastima por participar con esa pequeña teniente de la úndecima división en peleas por un dulce. ¿Cómo es que ella puede arriesgar su vida por un dulce? ¡Eso es más que ridículo! No es como si yo valorara su vida más que nadie, es sólo que ella está poniéndome en serios problemas. Zaraki tendría mi cabeza antes de poder congelar a su teniente.

**Razón N° 16: **No me gusta porque es muy amable. Y esa amabilidad atrae a muchos rivale- ¡Quiero decir chicos...! Sí... Esos babosos, no sé de donde vienen esos debiles de voluntad que la admiran... Tsk, tal vez intente congelarlos uno de estos días... De nuevo, ¡Yo no estoy celoso! Solamente quiero practicar mi bankai con ellos. Sí, para ser más fuerte, ése es mi objetivo. Sigamos...**  
**

**Razón N° 15:** No me gusta porque es la única que puede vencer mi fría mirada. Quiero decir, incluso Byakuya se estremeció bajo mi mirada, y pensar que lo llaman "el príncipe de hielo". En cambio, si se trata de la moja camas, ella sólo le resta importancia. Ni siquiera se siente intimidada por mí. Tal vez... ¿Habré perdido el toque? Oh, bueno, vamos con la siguiente razón.

**Razón N° 14:** No me gusta porque jamás me escucha. ¡Soy un capitán por el amor de Dios! Y ella actua como si no fuera uno... Bueno, déjenme contarles acerca de esa vez en la que estuve enfermo. Si alguien, y me refería a todos en realidad, trataba de cuidarme, incluso si era Yamamoto-genryusai, yo les gritaba. Fue por eso que ni siquiera las personas de la cuarta división intentaron cuidarme, sí que estaban muy asustados. Y aquí es cuando la moja camas viene al relato. Ella apartó a todos de su camino y se hizo cargo de mí. Yo especifícamente le dije que no debería interferir porque podría contraer mi resfriado. Pero, de nuevo, ella jamás me escucha.

**Razón N° 13:** No me gusta porque es muy molesta. Bueno, ella me mantuvo corriendo por toda Soul Society, alrededor de tres horas, sólo buscándola. Y cuando la encontré, me dijo que también estaba buscándome. Y eso, en realidad, me hace querer sonrei- ¡Yo no diré eso! No me hagas decirlo, o te congelaré. Tsk, de cualquier forma, ¡¿Por qué estoy hablándole a un papel?!

**Razón N° 12:** No me gusta porque nunca me llama por mi nombre apropiado. ¿Acaso la lastimaría llamarme Hitsugaya-taichou? ¡Ella sólo necesita reemplazar el "-kun" por el "-taichou"! ¡¿Qué hay de díficil en eso?! Pero claro, yo me sentiría raro si ella dejara de llamarme "Shiro-chan" con esa dulde y desagradable voz que tiene. Yo nunca dije "dulce", ¿Entendido? Bórralo de tu mente en este momento, pero espera... ¿El papel tiene mente? Ugh, sigamos...

**Razón N° 11:** No me gusta porque es muy sobreprotectora conmigo, cuando en realidad, ella es la única que necesita que la protejan. ¿Cuándo dejará de verme cómo un niño? ¡Yo ya soy un hombre! ¡Capaz de amarla...! ¡Espera, espera! ¡Yo no dije eso! Ugh, ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¡Bueno, vamos con la siguiente razón antes de que en serio te congele, papel!

**Razón N° 10:** No me gusta porque me hace parecer un estúpido. Mira la situación en la que estamos ahora, hablarle a un papel es muy estúp- ¡Espera! Yo podría estar loco ahora. Locamente enamorado de ell- ¡Ya lo ven! ¡Iba a decir algo estúpido de nuevo! ¡¿Qué tan estúpido puedo llegar a ser?! Ugh, mejor continuemos...

**Razón N° 9:** No me gusta porque es muy díficil de entender. Ella está de mal humor hoy en día. Hubo una vez en la que, me le acerqué y tomé su mano. Ella se sonrojó y me cacheteó, diciéndome que yo era un pervertido o algo parecido. Yo no entiendo el por qué, cuando eramos niños, nosotros solíamos tomarnos de las manos todo el tiempo. Y ahora, ella está muy consciente sobre eso. Hmm... Tal vez ella esté en sus "días" o algo. Pero claro, yo nunca entenderé a las mujeres, mucho menos a esa moja camas.

**Razón N°** **8:** No me gusta porque es muy estúpida. ¿Cómo es que ella no se da cuenta de qué yo- ¡Digo Kira! Está enamorado de ella desde que nosotros- ¡Digo ellos! Estaban en la academia? Ugh, siento pena por Izuru, por tener ese tipo de sentimientos hacia alguien tan tonta cómo Hinamori... Mejor continuemos, antes de que yo hable de más...

**Razón N°** **7:** No me gusta porque me da reacciones alergicas. ¿Cómo cuales? Bueno, verás... Si yo estoy con ella, mi corazón se acelera y siento mi cara muy caliente, hay veces en las que pienso que estoy sonrojado. Ugh, y mi estomago... Yo nunca podré entender a mi estomago. ¿Por qué se revuelve tanto? ¿De verdad tengo estreñimiento o algo parecido? Tal vez vaya a ver a Unohana después por algunas medicinas.

**Razón N°** **6:** No me gusta porque es MUY inocente. Hubo una vez en la qué casi me desmayo cuando me preguntó: "Shiro-chan, ¿Rangiku-san dijo que nosotros deberíamos hacer el amor el uno con el otro...? ¿Deberíamos hacerlo ahora?" Y por eso, casi no pude dormir durante toda la semana. Vaya, aún recuerdo haberme escondido debajo del escritorio para ocultar mi rostro avergonzado.

**Razón N°** **5:** No me gusta porque practicamente sabe todo acerca de mí. Cómo por ejemplo, ella sabía que me gustaban las sandías y que yo podría matar por ellas. Sabe que odio el verano. Sabe que odio a las fans extremistas. Sabe que me gusta su té, el único que siempre hizo para mí. Sabe que me encantaron los chocolates que me dio en febrero, aún me pregunto por qué me los dio... Era por algo que se celebraba en el mundo humano... Velentén... Valentón... ¡AH! ¡El día de San Valentín! Pero aún así... ¿Qué es el día de San Valentín? Joder, ¡Yo nunca entenderé a los humanos!

**Razón N°** **4:** No me gusta porque es una cobarde. Ella nunca me dejará dormir... Ella vendrá en medio de la noche, llorando por haber tenido pesadilla. Y ella le tiene demasiado miedo a los rayos... Ella ocupará todo el espacio de mi cama y lo peor de todo es que usará mis brazos cómo almohada. Ugh, ¡¿Y cómo demonios puedo dormir cuando ella respira y el aire cae en mi cara?!

**Razón N°** **3:** No me gusta porque es muy imprudente. Un ejemplo claro sería cuando trató de enfrentarse a Ichimaru cuando creía que él había asesinado a Aizen. ¡Ella casi me da un ataque al corazón! ¿Y si la mataban? ¿Es qué acaso no pensó en cómo me sentiría yo- ¡Digos los otros! si es que ella se moría? Yo- ¡sus amigos! se sentirían muy tristes si eso pasaba. Ella es muy importante para mí- ¡Digo para la Soul Society! Sip, ella es una shinigami muy útil y valiosa que no puede ser reemplazada. Sigamos...

**Razón N°** **2:** No me gusta porque es muy confianzuda y las personas toman ventaja de eso. Cómo ese bastardo de Aizen, lo odio con toda mi fría pasión. Yo incluso podría matarlo mil veces y aún así, no estaría satisfecho.

**Razón N°** 1**:** No me gusta porque la amo. Y, ¿Por qué pasé tanto tiempo haciendo esta lista si al final confesé que yo de verdad la amo...?

Bueno, ella es una llorona, pero aún así es muy linda. Es torpe y siempre se cae, pero me gusta atraparla. Yo me pongo celoso si sale con algún otro chico que no sea yo. Porque soy el único chico que tiene permitido tomar su mano. Me gusta que ella no pueda ser intimidada por mi fría estatura (N/A: LOL! xD). Me gusta su amabilidad y tenacidad. Amo los apodos que ella me dio porque me hace sentir importante y amado.

Yo amo su lado protector, y su -a veces- estúpida cara. Yo amo los sentimientos que ella siempre me hace sentir. Ya sea tristeza, felicidad, confución, etc. Yo amo su inocencia. Yo amo todo lo que tenga que ver con ella. Ella me hace amar la Soul Society porque está dentro de ella. Y de ahora en adelante, no importa lo que pase, yo siempre la amaré. Mi moja camas...

...

— ¿Shiro-chan? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —una dulce voz me preguntó. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos. ¿Desde cuándo ella estaba ahí? ¿Estaba tan absorto con lo que escribía que no me di cuenta de que ingresó a la oficina?

Yo rapidamente escondí los papeles por debajo de un libro y la miré—. Y, ¿Qué quieres? —pregunté. Ella bajó la mirada y sonrió.

—Lo leí —dijo—. Leí la última razón.

— ¿Qué? —miré hacia abajo también y me encontré con la primera razón que era la que sobresalía.

—Shiro-chan, t-tú... —balbuseó y mi cara se puso roja.

—No, e-esto es... —tartamudee. Pero antes de que pudiera explicarme, ella me detuvo.

— ¡Te gusta una chica, Shiro-chan! ¡Y estás llamándola con el apodo que me diste! ¡Eres tan malo! ¿Por qué Moja camas? ¡Tendría que ser cariño! ¡Cariño! —gritó—. ¡Y pensar que nunca le dijiste a tu mejor amiga sobre esto!

Sentí una fría rafaga de viento. Ja, ja... Su ingenuidad... No sé si reír o llorar...

* * *

¤°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°¤ **Fin **¤°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°¤

* * *

CHAN, CHAN, CHAAAN! Así terminó! xDD Juro que al final de todo este one-shot, yo terminé matándome de la risa! ¿Seré la única? Espero que no, ya que me esforce mucho para traducirlo :'D Si alguien más sabe inglés y encontró errores de traducción aquí... ¡Avísenme! Es la primera vez que traduzco algo y tal vez por eso, no lo hice del todo bien :3

Waaa... Dejando eso... Me reí con la última parte xDD Awww! Momo como siempre es tan tonta e ingenua! xDD Awww... Por eso la quiero tanto!

Bueno... ¡Feliz Día de San Valentín! xD Este no es el especial que tenía preparado, pero... En serio tuve ganas de subirlo a FF :3 Por cierto, hace una semana, una linda y amable escritora cumplió años: Vic-chan (Vicky-chan16). No le pude hacer ninguna clase de regalo, porque supe de su cumpleaños muy tarde. Sin embargo, espero que lo haya pasado bien. ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Atrazado si estás leyendo esto! :'D

Jiji En fin, espero que le haya gustado... Cuídense mucho y...

PAZ!


End file.
